Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 30
Synopsis The Plutias continue to believe seeing her other self is like a mirror. Peashy is surprised to a past version of her. Neptune explains to the past version of Plutia and Peashy that they are from the future and they are wondering why the two of them may be sealed. Past Plutia understands and guesses that they are referring to the long nap Past Plutia and Peashy are going to take. There are only 7 Kabosu Emeralds in the world for each of the seven ancient nations. They are the given form of the life force of software animals from the seven lands. The emeralds contain a mysterious power. Past Plutia explains this but she notes that there were supposed seven but the ones from Peashy and Plutia's nations were destroyed. Neptune asks why it is a big deal for the emeralds to be shattered. Plutia explains that the emeralds are supposed to seal away the demon lord. Neptune is worried about hearing about a demon lord. She asks Plutia if she is referring to the guys who try to cover the world in darkness. The two Peashy can somehow see what Neptune thinks a demon lord is and are in awe about how cool it looks. Neptune asks if it is Arfoire. Past Plutia says it is not and she forgot its name. That being said, Past Peashy still says that if it is revived, the world is doomed. Neptune wonder what they should do, since the demon lord is bound to be resurrected. Past Plutia and Peashy have a plan to make new emeralds in response. The next day in Segami Highlands, the Past Plutia and Peashy are in pajamas. Neptune wonders if they are going to sleep. Past Plutia confirms that they are as using a facility up in Segami Highlands, they can channel their CPU powers to make new emeralds. Normally, Kabosu emeralds are formed by the life force of the software animals but it can substituted with a goddess' power and that takes less time. However, the two of them were worried about what would happen if they never woke up. Plutia gets it, now that they know they will wake up with them being here. Past Plutia confirms this as they can now go to sleep with no worries. In addition, they can seal the Demon Lord at the same time. Neptune asks if that really is okay. If they do this, who knows how long will they have to sleep. Past Plutia tells Neptune that she does like taking naps. In addition, it was their emeralds that broke. Past Plutia asks Plutia what the future like when they wake up. Plutia explains that there are more goddesses and she can have lots of fun in Planeptune with Neppy. Peashy explains to her past self that they get to act like giant monsters and play around every day. With that, Past Plutia is really looking forward to meeting even more new friends like Neppy. She tells Neppy that when she wakes up she wants to play with Mega Dragons at Segami Plateau. The two of them zoom up to their resting facility. Plutia had no idea she could run like that as Peashy cheers her on. However, there are people in the way of Past Plutia and Peashy. It is Warechu flying rat swarm, Abnes and Anonydeath. They want to prevent them from reviving the Kabosu Emeralds. Peashy and the kid verions of IF and Compa remember them. Anonydeath dashes towards the Past Plutia and Peashy. Plutia transforms and Iris Heart tackles the robo fruit cake. She wants to pay him back for yesterday with interest. Anonydeath snaps back telling her if she thinks she can, she is welcome to try. With that, Iris Heart whips out sword and lashes out at Anonydeath. Abnes asks Anonydeath what he is doing. Seeing that Anonydeath is very occupied, Abnes orders the Warechu force to stop Past Plutia and Peashy. Neptune transforms and Purple Heart cuts down the Warechu Force. With that Past Plutia and Peashy are able to make it to the facility and begin remaking the Kabosu Emeralds. The emeralds reform and sends a shockwave to knock Peashy down. Compa asks Peashy what's wrong. Peashy reports that the emeralds are back. Looking as the emeralds are restored the villains retreat. Anonydeath tells them they will regret this. Iris Heart sees that her past self and Past Peashy were able to fall asleep without problems. With the power of the two CPUs, the emeralds' sealing power was restored preventing the revival of the demon lord. Iris Heart and Purple Heart return to their human form. Neptune finds it sad, they will asleep for years and years. The two of them scarificed their bodies to save everyone. She thanks the Past Plutia and Peashy for what they have done. Neptune then has a revelation. The two of them only went to sleep because they'd know that she would wake them up in future. However, they only went to the past, because Neptune woke up Plutia and Peashy. Plutia confirms this. Neptune has a follow-up question, which came first. Plutia has no idea. Plutia thinks they should head home now. Peashy tells them she is starving. Compa is glad they were able to succeed. 4-Koma Abnes reveals that she has been taking pictures of Rom, Ram, Peashy, kid versions of IF and Compa. She is glad that her collection has grown all things considered. Key Events *Peashy and Plutia meet their past selves *Their current selves learn that they must acquire the Kabosu Emeralds to seal up the Demon Lord that bring the end of the world *They can restore the shattered Kabosu Emeralds by going into a long sleep *Seeing that their current selves will be fine, they decide to go to sleep *At Segami Highlands, they make their way to their sleeping facility *Abnes, Anonydeath and Warechu attempt to stop them but Iris Heart and Purple Heart defeat them *The current goddesses return home New Characters *None Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters